User talk:Hyungwoo0312
Welcome Hi, welcome to my talk page. Please leave your message here! Start a topic with Subject Name (or Heading 2 in Visual mode) and leave a signature(~~~~) at the end of every message so I can easily identify who posted it ;) hyungwoo0312 (talk) Edits Nothing was wrong with your edits. Just make sure that you don't post stuff that is already here. How about taking pictures from the traffic cars and police vehicles with the blue markings from the game instead? CMAN122 (talk) 16:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for informing me! Then I'll try to take screenshots of traffic and cop cars in MW2012. :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 00:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Images Please use a .jpeg format for images relating to screenshots. Any .png screenshots uploaded after this warning will be deleted. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 01:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Understood. Thank you for notifying me :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you to adhering to the warning and you are welcome to continue editing. Please adhere to the Manual of Style if you're unsure about any of the content you are adding, altering or removing. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 02:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Images (Again) Please use a more appropriate name for the image files you're uploading as the name given by fraps in not acceptable. This is your final warning on the matter. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh didn't know that. Thank you for informing me. I'll make sure to rename them before uploading next time. Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 23:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Photos of Fairhaven After watching your blog post about adding photos for the Fairhaven City article, on which I somehow cannot comment I decided to write here. Of course you can use the pictures on the page. Just make sure they are put properly there. Oh, and it does not matter on which time setting you take the pictures as long as you can see anything. CMAN122 (talk) 17:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the comment! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 13:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Speed Pack DLC Quick Question: Are the DLC cars already unlocked at the beginning in singleplayer or do you have to find them first? CMAN122 (talk) 14:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :4 cars, Aventador J, Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, Zonda R, and F1 LM are unlocked immidieately after purchasing the DLC(with all jack spots discovered) while Venom GT Spyder has to be unlocked via a Most Wanted event(which is unlocked immideately upon purchase too), :by the way I've noticed that Venom GT's article got its section for MW2012 removed recently. Is it because a new article for Spyder is coming soon? I hope my reply helped :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:22, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, that will be useful for editing these pages. A Venom GT Spyder article will be made soon. Some input of yours on that page would be great, because I don't have the DLC (and don't plan to do so). CMAN122 (talk) 14:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Vehicle Photos I'm loving your artistic flare for vehicle photos. Be sure to keep them coming! LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much for the compliment, and Happy New Year! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 17:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) K-9 Unit Tmi1080 (talk) 20:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Hello, um is there a way to unlock the K-9 unit in Undercover thanks :Uhm... Not via any normal way although there might be some sort of hacks that can unlock it... Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk)Oh ok Transmission Could you please stop putting "tranny" in your edit summaries because I'm too childish and it's making me laugh too much. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I apologise if that was too inappropriate. Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 16:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It's all right. I'm sure you didn't know what it also meant. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Ms. Swan Flo Rida Look Like A Man CMAN122 (talk) 18:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ahh! Now I remember that that word had another meaning! Sorry guys! [[User:Hyungwoo0312|'hyungwoo0312']] [[User Talk:Hyungwoo0312|'(Talk)']] 06:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Adminship? Just out of curiosity, would you also be applying for admin status as well? The bureaucrats have discussed having you along as well due to your contributions. I would think you have enough credentials to go for it too. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 04:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :So far, I'm not taking that into consideration. I'm a bit skeptical whether I'll be able to visit the site frequently as I'll be entering my senior school year this March. I hope that I'll be able to regularly check out the site, but because I'll come home only in weekends when the new school year kicks off, I'm not sure whether I'll fit the requirements for adminship. As an addition, I think my contributions were mostly minor stuff. [[User:Hyungwoo0312|'''hyungwoo0312]] [[User Talk:Hyungwoo0312|'(Talk)']] 04:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Understandable, as I'm on my last year of University here. Anyhow, I do not believe your contributions are minor, the visuals are pretty much unique that they can't be found anywhere else, and as long as you have a passion for the Need for Speed franchise, there will probably be more you'll like to contribute to in the future. But yeah, probably a lot of responsibilities too. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 04:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Exhaust Sounds Dude, I saw your exhaust showcases on YouTube. I rarely see people ever recording NFS sounds but I also saw someone that uploaded S2U sounds. Keep up the good work! You might have noticed the Audio sections of the car infobox templates. I thought you could record a few car sounds and put them here - of course only if you want to and have time for it. I also did that with UG2, MW and C, if you need examples. Best format for the car sounds is .ogg and make sure they are not longer than 1min or slightly longer if that is not possible. Thanks in advance! '''CMAN122 (talk) 09:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for checking it out. I hope you enjoyed it! As for recording the car sounds for this wiki, I probably won't be able to make them regularly due to the new school year beginning tomorrow. However, I'll try, and thanks for the tips! [[User:Hyungwoo0312|'hyungwoo0312']] [[User Talk:Hyungwoo0312|'(Talk)']] 04:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::All right then, take your time. The car sounds aren't very neccessary since they're only minor gameplay demonstrations. CMAN122 (talk) 11:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out with the NFS Heroes liveries. Could you please, if you can find the time, get a good shot of each of the liveries for each car? It would be good to feature all the liveries available for the five vehicles. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) : Okay I'll get on to it soon then. Should I take them just like the other vehicle images on the site? hyungwoo0312 (talk) 03:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I would believe so as I agree that your angles will probably better than mine (can hardly play the PC version lately since I keep getting BSOD). Look forward to seeing the new images. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 04:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Images Nice work on grabbing those Need for Speed III images! [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 16:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much! A comment really means a lot to me! hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:44, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Providing a reference 15:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry for editing without reference but please can you tell me how to put the reference so I can prove that the information is corect and true. Thank you :) ::When you make a revision, you'll see a small text box called 'Edit Summary'. If you provide a reference via posting a link to the page you referred to or write a short summary of your edit, we'll be able to check out the reasoning behind the revision. I appreciate that you asked and please refer to the Manual of Style for more. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 15:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Missing Vehicle Body Kits. Hello Hyung! I was looking at the page: Need for Speed: Most Wanted/Body Kits and saw that there are no pictures for the Porsche Cayman S 2005 edition. I checked all of them but couldn't find it at all. Simplenoise8 (talk) 07:30, May 19, 2014 (UTC)Simplenoise8 :Hi, indeed there isn't any image for the Cayman S with body kits. I'm sorry to tell you that I can't take any pictures from that game however as I don't own MW2005 at the moment. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 08:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Gallery & Video Blog Post Awesome blog post bump on the subject. I didn't want to edit the post but none of my comments have been committed, for what ever reason, but I'm glad you didn't take it as a negative. Also, there was a recent update to wikia which will now make videos show their file name as a thumbnail description below themselves. I've contacted wikia staff for a way to correct this or have it removed. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh now I see what happened. Seeing you edit my blog post looked unusual, thanks for explaning that. I wonder if it was the recent Wikia update that also crippled the old video gallery codes, and yeah, the new video description leaves a lot to be desired. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 16:34, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I've contacted wikia staff and they've refered me to their video specialist. I'm sure the matter will be resolved but I'm expecting much in the way of a reply until the middle of next week. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ReichMuskrat15 Hello Hyungwoo. I can see you're a very active and devoted member to this wiki and to Need for Speed itself. Racing games are a gem to the gaming community, and it's a shame to see one of the greatest racing games not be shown in it's full intensity, especially on the gaming wiki itself. Encyclopedia Gamia is a complete collection of all video games and game related material on the wikia network, and the need for speed pages are terribly underdone. As a devoted member to Encyclopedia Gamia and to video games themselves, i'm asking you to come help out with this page, in the hopes of bringing the full beauty of Need for Speed to our wiki, and to the gamers themselves. Each page on our wiki comes with a navigation template at the top of the page, that can direct all readers to your wiki in the click of a button, so if you help us get more viewers, you get more too. We don't in any way except you to feel like it's your responsibility, because it's not, we simply ask that you could contribute your extensive knowledge and understanding of this game, since you possess a professional view on this series and all it's aspects. If you don't want to help out, then at the least please respond to this message if you please. Your's truly ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 18:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. Thank you for your kind words, but I have to tell you I'll have to turn that offer down. First of all, I'm unsure about how my editing will work out there since this is the only wiki I've been editing in and I'm still going through a learning curve on how to run and contribute to a wiki. Also, I'm afraid that I may not have time to make worthwhile contributions or give close attention to them even if I get to due to my college life. I hope my comments didn't disappoint you and I'll make sure at least to check out what's going on there. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 06:18, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Editing help I started a new wiki recently, and it would be really helpful if you dropped by and added information relating to my topic. If you are interested, my wiki's name is CSR Classics, and that game is my topic. Nissanz09 (talk) 05:49, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Nissanz09 :Hi. I most likely won't be there to help with the edits, espcially due to having zero knowledge on the CSR games, but I'll pay a visit there if time allows me to. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 06:18, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Categories I'm sorry for the categories thing, I'm new to this wiki and the didn't know. It won't happen again. Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 16:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad that you didn't take it as a negative. If you ever have questions regarding edits in the future, just message us or check out the Manual of Style. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 05:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Citing Sources? I noticed you left a message on my page about two months ago asking me to cite my sources. Since I added mostly scenic information, I can't imagine what you mean by that. My sources are sitting down, playing the game, and noting the scenery. I am the secondary resource, so all I can do is cite myself. Anyway, if you have some pointers, hit me up.Agnostic Priest 10:01, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for having read my message. There's no need to think that references have to be something like an internet article that was written by popular sites. You could just take a screenshot of what you saw or take a video of it. Those are valid references as well. Should you ever need more help regarding editing here, feel free to leave a message like you did today. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 10:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Steam friend request. Hello and good time of the day to you. I've sent you a friend request on Steam, as R055_R. Please, accept it, I have several questions to ask about this wiki. Thanks. - 18:01, February 24, 2015 (UTC) New Guidelines I've begun creating an expanded series of guidelines and policies for this wiki, but I'll need the help of all admins! Feel free to add to it through either the user talk page or the actual page with any aspect you feel needs to be addressed, but please don't fell as though you have to if you don't want to. Any and all feedback will be welcome. :) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Things are looking great so far. I don't have any particular idea I could add at the moment, but I'll keep an eye out on how it goes and give my perspective on it if I can! hyungwoo0312 (talk) 06:08, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Discussions and Forum Migration Hello! I am here to see if your community would be interested in enabling our forum replacement feature Discussions. I invite you to join the conversation here. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 21:15, September 27, 2017 (UTC)